Secret Smile
by Luke427
Summary: Slash Jack thinks about Daniel and half way across the galaxy, so does somebody else.


TITLE: Secret Smile  
AUTHOR: Luke427   
EMAIL: Luke427@aol.com  
CATEGORY: Slash, Sort of a song fic   
SPOILERS: Probably  
SEASON / SEQUEL: Set in the 'Seasons' Universe after "Seasons of Change" and before "No Wake Zone."  
RATING: PG-13  
CONTENT WARNINGS: J/D established relationship. No Sex in this story. Sorry g  
SUMMARY: Jack thinks about Daniel and half way across the galaxy, so does somebody else.   
STATUS: Complete  
ARCHIVE: Anywhere you wanna. Just tell me first.  
AUTHOR NOTES: The song "Secret Smile" is by Semisonic. Also, I'm trying to give more background to No Wake Zone. I mentioned some facts in that story that are going to be explained in this one. g What can I say, I enjoy doing things backward. Also, special thanks to Lyn for beta reading this for me. You are so wonderful!!!!  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the air was cool and breezy. Spring was starting to set in and the iciness of winter was melting away. It was the perfect day for lying in a lounge chair in the backyard, sipping a nice, cold beer. This was almost heaven for Colonel Jack O'Neill.   
  
Almost. The only thing missing was Dr. Daniel Jackson, archeologist, linguist and lover. The missing man in question was away with SG-6 on a remote planet, digging up his ancient rocks.  
  
//Artifacts, Jack.// He could here Daniel's voice in his mind automatically correcting him.   
  
Sg-1 had been given a week of downtime. Sam was with Cassie and the Doc on a trip to the woods. Cassie had been bugging Sam and Janet to help her get her camping merit badge, so the trio decided this would be the perfect time to do it.  
  
Teal'c had gone with Daniel to planet Px-whatever. It seems that he and the old Ball and Chain weren't getting along. At least that's what Daniel had said. How Daniel had found that out was beyond Jack. Seeing his friend in distress, Daniel had been a Good Samaritan and invited him along. Teal'c had accepted rather quickly much to Jack's surprise. You would think the Jaffa had enough of the archeologist at work.   
  
Jack turned over on his side, listening to the squeaking of the high-backed chair. He needed something to take his mind off his lover. He reached over to the side table and turned on the radio.  
  
Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me  
Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me  
  
  
Jack quickly shut off the radio. He knew this song well. Daniel drove him crazy last week listening to Semisonic's new CD. This had been one of the songs that had played over and over.   
  
Unfortunately, turning off the radio did not stop the song from playing in Jack's head. He'd heard the song too many times for it to be that easy.  
  
So use it and prove it  
Remove this whirling sadness  
I'm losing, I'm bluesing   
But you can save me from madness  
  
As the song rolled around in his head, Jack realized the validity of the words. Daniel's smile was one of a kind. Not his everyday half smile, but the one he used just for Jack when they were alone. It was the smile that said 'I love you and nothing will ever change that'.   
  
It was the one Daniel used after they made love. That smile always struck a thousand chords in Jack. It drove him crazy with lust, longing, and pure love.   
  
He relaxed back into his lounge chair and turned the radio back on with a smile on his face.  
  
**************************  
  
Across the galaxy on a remote planet, a certain archeologist was playing a certain tape.  
  
Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me  
Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me  
  
So save me I'm waiting  
I'm needing, hear me pleading  
And soothe me, improve me  
I'm grieving, I'm barely believing now, now.  
  
Teal'c watched in silent wonder as a beautiful smile broke out on the face of his sleeping teammate. He had never seen such a delightful smile on the face of his friend.   
  
The day had been long and hard. Daniel had crawled all over the ruins mumbling to himself under the watchful eye of the strong Jaffa. SG-6 had stayed out of his way, seeing that he had complete control over the situation and that nothing was going to happen to the accident-prone archeologist. The day had been good for Teal'c because Daniel had been very happy. Many artifacts were sent back through the 'gate.  
  
At dinner, Teal'c had noticed how Daniel's head had kept bobbing forward so he gently urged him to bed. Five minutes later, he heard music coming from the tent. Thinking that Daniel was playing music to help him stay awake, Teal'c had marched into the tent intent on shutting off the radio and standing there until his friend was asleep.   
  
Seeing the happy expression had stopped him dead in his tracks. The song ended and the tape clicked off. Daniel rolled onto his side at the noise and opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Teal'c. You coming to bed as well?" Daniel's voice was sleepy and sexy. Teal'c's groin stirred at the sound. He stood stock still so he wouldn't attract attention to his lower regions. This had happened before and he knew how to deal with it.  
  
"I am not," Teal'c said, calmly. "I was checking to make sure that you were asleep. I will stay up a bit longer then join you in the tent."  
  
"Kay," Daniel said. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.  
  
Teal'c sighed and went outside. //What is the matter with me? I should not be having these thoughts for my friend//  
  
This was not the first time that Teal'c had told himself this. He initially noticed the slight attraction when they first met. Gradually, it had grown the more he had gotten to know the amazing man who was his friend. He had thought his attraction was meaningless. After all, Daniel had a wife and he was devoted to her.  
  
After Teal'c had killed Sha'uri, he felt so guilty for having sensual thoughts about his friend. He started to wonder if he killed Daniel's wife because she was a rival, not just because she was hurting the man he loved. It was even harder when his friend absolved him of all guilt and told him he did the right thing.  
  
Then, he had found out about a new rival, Colonel Jack O'Neill. It had happened by accident, really. Daniel had supposedly just come from home, but Teal'c had called him on it. He was so late for work that day that he had not stopped to take a shower. The smell of Jack O'Neill had been all over his body. Teal'c felt gratitude that his friend had entrusted him to be his confidant, but he also felt considerable jealousy. He had hidden it well from his friend and congratulated him on his new relationship.  
  
Teal'c was brought out of the past by low moans coming from the tent. He opened the flap to see Daniel flailing his arms about in an attempt to ward off some unforeseen evil. He crossed over to his friend and shook him gently. Daniel awoke with a gasp and looked up at Teal'c with tear-filled blue eyes. Without a moments hesitation, Daniel wrapped his arms around Teal'c and started to cry. Teal'c held him tightly and whispered words of comfort in his own language. He felt Daniel settle and his breathing ease.  
  
He rocked his friend gently then reached over for the radio. He turned the tape over and pressed play.  
  
Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me  
Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me  
  
Daniel sighed in his sleep and the brilliant smile came again. Teal'c knew that the smile wasn't really for him, but he could always pretend.  
  
When you are flying around and around the world  
And I'm lying alonely  
I know there's something sacred and free reserved  
And received by me only  
  
  
The End   



End file.
